Drones
by antmuzak
Summary: The 4th instalment in the "Muse" series! Ophelia Pomfrey faced all her greatest fears during the war, and now she's finally safe and happy. Working as the Hogwarts matron, being with the man she loves, and the friends she cares about is all she needs. But this year will be the year she discovers so much about herself and her family. Post-DH, Snape/Oc, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione.R&R!
1. Dead Inside

" _ **Your lips feel warm to the touch**_

 _ **You can bring me back to life**_

 _ **On the outside you're ablaze and alive**_

 _ **But you're dead inside"**_

 _ **-**_ _ **"**_ _ **Dead Inside", Muse**_

 **Drones**

 **Chapter One**

 **A/N: Wow! So here we are with the fourth story in the series! I am sorry about the huge wait, but I've been so so so busy with school and work. Hopefully this short update will assure you that I'm still alive and that I have a lot of exciting things planned for Ophelia, Snape, and everyone else! Please review!**

 **This chapter is just kind of a happy, hopeful, and silly chapter to get us started. A lot of bad things have been happening lately for Ophelia, so I thought I'd let her be happy for one chapter haha. Don't worry though, there will be a lot more exciting and shocking plots to come!**

 ** _Late August 1998 (three months after the War)_**

"There," Ophelia said pleasantly as she secured the last bandage around Ginny's wrist, "good as new."

"This wouldn't have happened if _Ronald_ ," Ginny shot her older brother a sharp look, "hadn't cheated!"

An outdoor game of Quiditch at the Burrow featuring Ron, Ginny, Bill, and Harry had turned sour when Ginny had been knocked off her broom.

While on holiday from Hogwarts, the gang had played many matches, but this game had ended in a fuss.

Ophelia hadn't been present to witness this sports atrocity, but she'd heard the screeching and had her healing kit ready in moments.

"I did _not_ cheat," Ron insisted, nursing his own bruised arm like a bird with a broken wing.

"Eet is no use," Fleur shook her head, "boys will be boys."

"And who am I?" Ginny snorted, "a lamppost?"

Fleur ignored this comment, and brought her teacup into the kitchen.

"Bill and I must be going. I'm not feeling too well," Fleur waved goodbye to her friends, and took Bill by the arm.

As soon as they'd disapparated, Ophelia smiled knowingly to herself. She felt powerful being a healer sometimes. She was privy to little secrets that no one else knew. In fact, not even Fleur knew that she was pregnant yet. But Ophelia could recognize the faint glow to Fleur's skin. Of course, there was also the fact he girl had been sick nearly all week.

A few months ago, Ophelia would have felt a subtle bitterness toward Fleur, but she'd learned to live with the fact that she would just have to wait her turn to be a mother again. Besides, Ophelia was just grateful to be alive. There were so many others who did not have the chance…

When Bill left, giving his friends a grin as he disappeared, all Ophelia could think of was Fred.

The Weasleys still mourned their son Fred, and it was a tender subject. Ophelia didn't inquire after George because she knew better, but she did wonder nearly every day what had become of her friend. He'd slipped away from contact every since the war had ended. Hermione had told her, in a hushed voice, that she'd heard that he was hiding out in his shop on Diagon Alley.

"Well," Hermione stood up and clapped her hands together, "I'm hungry. Anyone care to help me make some supper?"

Ron gave Hermione a rather conflicted look.

"Your mum's not going to be home until tomorrow, Ron, so we will have to make _something_ ," Hermione sighed, "really it's not that hard. Come on, I'll show you."

Ron reluctantly took his girlfriend's hand as she lead him into the kitchen. Hermione plucked out a cook book from Mrs. Weasley's stock and poured over it.

With a roll of her eyes, Ginny went to join Ron and Hermione.

Finally alone together, Harry reached out to take Ophelia's hand in his.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well…" Ophelia laughed wryly, "could be worse. It's nice to take some time off work."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Harry dropped Ophelia's hand and scooted his chair closer to her.

"Oh no. Here he comes with a Mrs. Weasley speech," Ophelia teased lightly, "well let's have at it."

"I'm serious, Ophelia. We've been talking, and we think you should take that position at St. Mungo's."

"Oh? You've been talking and you've decided what _I_ should do with _my_ life? Harry, really, I appreciate it. But you don't understand how complicated this all is. I can't just leave my post at Hogwarts. Ever since my mother…There's no one else to take the post. Besides, this is what I trained for. I spent my life preparing to take over as Hogwart's matron, I can't just abandon it now that there's another job that pays more."

"It isn't just about the money," Harry offered, "you'd get real surgical training with the healers there. Everyone knows that your mother was an amazing healer, but there's always room for more experience, isn't there?"

Ophelia opened her mouth to respond, but couldn't conjure any other arguments. She wasn't changing her mind.

"I also talked to Snape," Harry let his words hang in the air.

"You and Severus spoke and you didn't kill each other?" Ophelia stood, "well I'll recognize that as an achievement, but that doesn't mean I'm chaining my mind."

"Oh come on, Ophelia, even he agrees that it would be best for you."

"If my boyfriend has something to say to me, he can send me an owl. Anyway, he knows that this decision is what's best for Hogwarts. McGonagall would agree too."

"Alright," Harry threw his hands up in surrender, "I can't say I didn't try."

"No, you can't."

Ophelia leaned down to kiss Harry on the top of his head.

"You're a good friend, Harry. Now let's go help with supper."

* * *

 ** _The Next Morning_**

Severus Snape couldn't help but smile to himself as he reread the letter Ophelia had sent him that morning.

He took a sip of his tea, and scanned the piece of parchment.

 _Severus,_

 _I miss you like crazy. It might be silly of me to miss you when I_ _'_ _ve only been gone for a week, but that_ _'_ _s how I feel. Every time I leave you, I feel an aching in my heart. Now don_ _'_ _t get the wrong idea, I_ _'_ _m still undoubtably an independent woman-_

Severus chuckled to himself, and helped himself to a vanilla biscuit.

 _-but the possibility of losing you, like I_ _'_ _ve lost you so many times before, still scares me. Harry and the others have been great company. It_ _'_ _s been nice to just have a break and not worry about anything. I wish you would have come with me. I know you aren_ _'_ _t in a position to be friendly with my friends just yet, but I hope you can get there someday. They really are great people. I wouldn_ _'_ _t spend a minute with them if they weren_ _'_ _t._

Severus stopped to wipe the crumbs off his face. Though he'd never admit it aloud, he knew Ophelia was right. Harry was ever his mother's son, and if it weren't for him and his friends, life would be a hell of a lot worse.

 _Fleur Delacour is pregnant. I could see the glow in her skin. Don_ _'_ _t worry, I_ _'_ _m happy for her. She will make a great mother, and Bill a great father. It looks like she_ _'_ _ll be having a baby in May. What a way to look forward to the future and say goodbye to the past. That_ _'_ _s what I love about children, they bring a sense of wonder and innocence into life. I think we will have a chance at that soon. In fact, I promise that we will._

With every word, Severus fell more and more in love with Ophelia.

 _Harry told me that he spoke with you about working at St. Mungo_ _'_ _s. I appreciate both of you trying to do what_ _'_ _s best for me, but it is still too soon after the war to be thinking of myself. The children at Hogwarts will need a matron, and I want to be there for them. Maybe one day when I_ _'_ _ve got a proper apprentice I can spend some time in the city, but for now I_ _'_ _m happy to stay at Hogwarts. You know, if I am at Hogwarts, that will mean that I will get to see you all the time. I think that would be nice. Having tea together, sitting together at the staff table, and walking though the grounds together._

Severus drank the last of his tea, and put his mug down. He ran his thumb along the bottom of the letter lovingly.

 _It will be nice for me too. Ginny and Luna will be here for another year, and Hermione and Neville will be coming back to re-do their Seventh years. Harry and Ron have their own plans for life, but I can see them anytime I want. Well, I better get packing and cleaning up. We all got a bit tipsy last night while cooking and made a big mess. But I will see you tonight._

 _All my love,_

 _Ophelia_

Severus folded up the letter and stuck it in his desk drawer. His heart leapt in his chest like he was a schoolboy in love again. He would maintain his cool disposition, but he loved the idea of spending the next year, and who knows how many more, working and living with the love of his life.

He leaned back in his chair, looking out at his classroom, and thought of how fortunate he was that he _was_ still working at Hogwarts.

McGonagall, as interim Headmistress, had told him that she'd "she'd have [him] back as Potions professor, but there was no way in hell that [he] would be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts again".

Severus thought this only fair, and silently thanked Ophelia for being a such a diplomat on his part. He really did need to work on his social skills, and Minerva's last interaction with him prior to that conversation was him trying to disarm her, after all.

Severus exhaled, and wondered if it was too early to pour himself a glass of wine. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

 ** _The Night Before_**

What had started as a simple cooking session, had turned into a bit of a party. It was Ginny's idea to crack into her parent's liquor cabinet.

She snuck up to Harry and danced a bottle of vodka in front of him.

"Are you suggesting we cook with that?" Harry teased.

"Out of the kitchen if you're going to get pissed," Hermione warned her friends.

Ron laughed and offered to take a shot with Ginny. Harry decided to be game, and downed one himself.

Ron and Ginny went back to their stash of alcohol and procured two bottles of fire whiskey, which they set on the counter.

The two gave Hermione puppy-dog eyes, and Ophelia was bursting with laughter.

"Well let me at least get this plated," Hermione hissed.

Harry took out the Weasley's wireless radio and cranked the volume to a Weird Sister's song.

" _Well can you dance like a Hipogriff?_ _"_ Ginny shouted, taking a gulp of the firewhiskey.

" _Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma,_ _"_ Ophelia hummed along, and helped herself to a shot.

" _Flying off from a cliff?_ _"_ Harry and Ginny were now dancing around the kitchen in a sort of playful romp.

" _Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma,_ _"_ Ron sang along, and snaked his hand's around Hermione's hips. She blushed, but kissed him on the nose.

"Now just wait until I've finished sautéing the…," Hermione pleaded, but everyone was looking at her expectantly.

Hermione caved and awkwardly sang, " _Swooping down to the ground_ _"_

" _Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma,_ _"_ everyone roared in return.

 **A/N: Okay, as I said, this kind of just a silly, fun chapter. I wanted to give some happiness to the kids. I mean, they did just go fight a war. But, as a writer, I do still have some horrible things planned for these characters :D I can't help it, it's fun!**

 **Please review 3**


	2. Drill Sergent

" _ **Your lips feel warm to the touch**_

 _ **You can bring me back to life**_

 _ **On the outside you're ablaze and alive**_

 _ **But you're dead inside"**_

 _ **-**_ _ **"**_ _ **Dead Inside", Muse**_

 **Drones**

 **Chapter Two**

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Winter break is here, and so I have time to update! Hopefully I will be able to put out one or two more chapters after this before the break is over. But even if I can't, it's okay because I'm starting to put a lot more in my stories and making the chapters longer! Please make sure to follow this story if you haven't already because I have a LOT planned! Also please make sure to review! I love reviews they keep me alive! Enjoy!**

"But that's outrageous," Ophelia said, looking around the table for everyone else's reactions.

She was seated at a small table with many of her friends and colleagues. At her right, Severus sat, tense and rigid. They had been holding hands earlier, but had stopped when Minerva had shared the news. To Ophelia's left, Harry sat. He was rubbing at his forehead in frustration.

"Minerva, did you know about this?" Severus asked. He didn't seem angry, but shocked and upset. Just how Ophelia felt.

Minerva stood and paced around the room. They were holding their meetings in Dumbledore's office- well, Minerva's office now. Usually it would just be the heads of houses and the Headmistress, but this meeting called for everyone to be there.

After the war, Slughorn had officially retired, leaving Severus to be the head of Slytherin house and the Potions teacher. For the time being, Bill Weasley was serving as head of Gryffindor house and the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick were also present. Ophelia had been asked as Hogwart's matron, and as a veteran of the war to attend. She'd brought Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville with her. Though they were students, they were all of age and more than prepared to handle whatever news Harry and Ron brought with them from the Ministry of Magic.

"I'd heard rumours," Minerva admitted, "but I didn't want to say anything until I was sure…Potter, Weasley: tell me everything that happened."

Harry and Ron had just started their internship with the Auror department at the Ministry. But they'd returned to Hogwarts barely two weeks into the school year to discuss something very important.

"Well normally interns aren't allowed at these kinds of meetings," Ron boasted, " but Harry and I got to sit in on this one."

Hermione gave her boyfriend a pained look, but Ron continued.

"Apparently people were wondering whether The Triwizard Tournament would be held this year. I mean…it has been four years since the last one."

"Don't remind me," Harry shook his head, "People- parents, Ministry workers, and members of the public have been talking about it for some time now. So, of course, we had to address it before it got out of hand."

"What does Kingsley think about all this?" There was desperation in Minerva's voice but she tried to act relaxed as she sat back down in her chair.

"Well Kingsley's only acting Minister," Hermione supplied, "he hasn't been elected yet. So doesn't that mean something like this would have to be voted on?"

As usual, Hermione was right. Harry confirmed this with a nod of his head and then there was silence.

Ophelia could no longer keep quiet.

"So the council members decided that they _do_ in fact want to hold the tournament? After everything that's happened these past three years?"

Severus put a calming hand on Ophelia's shoulder, but she shook it off.

"I'm sorry but I'm not okay with that."

"It isn't up for us to decide," Luna spoke up, her voice soft and sad.

"But Minerva you must have some say," Ophelia protested, "I mean you're the Headmistress. It's not like Umbridge is around anymore!"

"No," Minerva agreed, "Times have changed indeed. But that doesn't mean that I have all control. The Ministry is trying to get things back to the way they were- and that means that this is just out of my jurisdiction. I'm sorry."

Ophelia stood up and walked over to the window. Rain pattered against the glass and the sky was dark and gloomy.

"These kids are still dealing with trauma and loss," Ophelia continued to look out the window, "do you think the students in my hospital ward are all sick or injured? It's the first month of school, and I see dozens of children. They're upset- especially the younger ones. They're trying to find a way to cope with what's happened."

Everyone was still silent, uncomfortably shuffling their feet or staring at their hands. Ophelia wasn't usually the outspoken or aggressive one.

"But the argument is," Ron spoke up, "that the Tournament could help the kids. I mean…as Hermione always said, it's about international cooperation: making friends."

"Yes, uniting the children. It's a fair point, but Ophelia is right," Minerva ran a hand through her greying hair.

"But what about everything that happened last time!" Hermione said. "I mean, Harry nearly died, and Cedric _did_ die."

"But Voldemort is gone," Neville looked nervously around the room, as if he was looking for someone to confirm this.

"Yes, but the Malfoys are still are at large, as are many other death eaters and supporters."

"The Malfoys are not a threat," Severus cleared his throat.

"As it is," Minerva sighed, "there is nothing we can do. We'll have to just accept that it's happening and plan for the very best outcome."

"Will it be the same schools this time?" a look of concern passed over Bill Weasley's face as he spoke up for the first time. Perhaps he was considering the possible involvement of his wife's younger sister, Gabriel, who attended Beauxbatons.

"No, it looks like we have a new set of schools. I don't think we can argue this any further. You three," Minerva pointed at Ginny, Neville, and Luna, "off to bed. You have classes early tomorrow."

The three students quickly complied, no doubt eagerly running off to discuss the meeting.

Clearly Minerva had forgotten that Hermione was a student too. Professor Sprout and Flitwick bid everyone goodnight and cleared out.

"Sometimes I wonder what Albus would think about this," Minerva pondered. Everyone turned their eyes to Dumbledore's portrait, but the man was asleep, a slight smile on his face.

Ophelia thought about Dumbledore too. Nearly every night she dreamed of her and Dumbledore sitting on that cliff, while the ocean waves crashed, and she fell to her death. What did it all mean? That dream left her with a sick feeling of guilt. Why did she feel so guilty? She hadn't killed Dumbledore and she'd hardly known the man.

Harry put a comforting hand on Minerva's shoulder, and she smiled gratefully.

"Alright I think it's off to bed with all of you, even you Severus," Minerva gave them a stern but playful look, and everyone filtered out.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron and I are off to talk for a bit," Ophelia told Severus as they walked down the corridor, "do you mind?"

"Not at all," Severus kissed the top of Ophelia's head, "but wake me up when you get in, hmm?"

"Of course."

* * *

Ron flicked a piece of pita bread and hummus at Ophelia, who caught it just in time and gave him a sour look.

Hermione laughed and clapped her hands together.

"Well I'm glad _someone_ is enjoying the hummus I made."

"Aw 'Mione, Harry and I live off of this stuff. I mean you gave me nearly five pounds of it."

Hermione blushed, "well, I wanted to make sure you boys are properly nourished. I mean, living on your own at Grimmauld Place, you probably just live off of cauldron cakes and butterbeer."

Harry and Ron exchanged a furtive look, and didn't deny this accusation.

The four friends were sitting on a warm shagged carpet in front of a fireplace in the Room of Requirement.

Ophelia had a glass of red wine in her hand, which she was sipping at cautiously. She could still remember her hangover from the last time all four of them- and Ginny- had been together.

"So what's it like, now that you and Snape are public?" Harry asked.

Ophelia shrugged, and swirled her wine.

"I think some people always knew something was up. As for those who didn't…well after everything that's happened, people have the respect not to make a big deal of it. Well most people anyway. We get some stares. Especially from the first years who are terrified of him. But I think maybe I tone down his scariness."

"Hard to be the big scary Snape when you're sweet on the lovely Ophelia," Hermione teased.

They laughed and were quiet for some time, sipping at their drinks and snacking on cheese and crackers.

"This whole thing with the Tournament is bloody wrong," Ron said, frowning into his butterbeer.

"I know Ron, but there is nothing we can do," Hermione sighed, "we'll just have to do our best to support McGonagall through all this."

Harry and Ophelia nodded solemnly in agreement, but Ophelia was restraining herself. She was so angry about the situation, but Hermione was right. There was nothing she could do.

"Well I better head off," Hermione said.

"Yeah, it's late."

"Oh I'm not going to sleep. No no way," Hermione shook her head, "I've got lots of studying to do! Some of us want to get our NEWT levels done, you know. Not all of us can sneak into a Ministry internship without graduating."

Harry and Ron chuckled and stood up.

"Yeah we've got to be at work early tomorrow. What about you, Ophelia? What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Hmm?" Ophelia had been lost in her drink, thinking about the tournament, "Oh, I'm meeting up with Aberforth for a bit, and then I'm back at the Hospital Wing. Like I said…I'm very busy there."

"Aberforth?" Harry frowned. He looked to Ron as if to say _what_ _'_ _s that all about?_

"Yes, they have become quite the pair lately," Hermione said, "ever since the war ended."

"We're not a _pair_ ," Ophelia corrected, "We just happen to enjoy each other's company. Severus has been busy with teaching, and every now and then I like to visit the man. I see no problem with that."

"Yeah but _why_ does he enjoy your company?" Ron sneered, "don't you find it a little suspicious? An old man hanging around a pretty young woman? Does he not have any other friends?"

Hermione cocked a challenging eyebrow at her boyfriend, and he blushed.

"Well y'know…objectively pretty and all."

Ophelia shook her head, ignoring this commentary.

"No, he doesn't have any friends. That's what I'm saying. The man's only living relative died a year ago, in case you've forgotten."

"I'm sorry, Ophelia," Harry said softly, "we didn't mean to tease. We were just surprised."

"It's fine," Ophelia shrugged. But she bit her lip, thinking about how Severus had the same reaction. And she'd promised she wouldn't see the man again. As much as Ophelia loved Severus, she couldn't hold every promise she made.

* * *

Ophelia's hospital wing was empty for the first time in days. She sighed as she looked around the room. She'd cleaned it twice today and was running out of things to do. Her visit with Aberforth had been shorter than expected, after he'd excused himself. Ophelia thought the man was acting rather odd and impolite- not what she was used to with their visits. It was as though their light conversation had suddenly made him uncomfortable.

For a moment, Ophelia considered what Ron had said about Aberforth's decisions. Sometimes Aberforth did look at Ophelia in a strange way, like was trying to read something that wasn't there. But Ophelia shook away Ron's nonsense. Aberforth was eighty years old, if not older. He was certainly not pining after a young woman like Ophelia.

"There you are," Ophelia turned to find Severus in the doorway.

"Here I am," Ophelia agreed, "want to come in, or do you need to be invited?"

She'd meant this as a playful comment, but her boyfriend frowned and didn't move.

"Where were you this morning?"

"Hogesmeade," Ophelia shrugged, sitting on one of the hospital beds. This wasn't necessarily a lie.

"So you were with Aberforth. Even after you promised," Severus approached her and sat on the bed across from her.

"Severus you're not in charge of me. I can visit who I want."

"I know. I'm not trying to control your life, Ophelia. But I thought you'd have the decency to understand my discomfort about this situation. You spend all this time alone with an old man- why? He never invites me, or any one else for that matter, along to your little meetings. What's with that?"

"He's a very private man," Ophelia said, "I don't know. I think he's lonely and wants a friend. That can't be so bizarre, can it?"

"I don't know," Severus sighed, "I just wish you'd told me. Lies don't exactly work well in our relationship."

"I know. I didn't mean to hurt you Severus. But you know me, I'm a helper. I like to help people. Some people look at Aberforth and see an eccentric old man. I see a man who's been abandoned by everyone in his family and wants some company. Besides, he has a chronic sore throat that I'm helping him treat."

Severus grunted in some sort of non-verbal recognition, and looked down at the floor.

"I know why you don't like Aberforth," Ophelia decided, "it's because you're so loyal to Dumbledore. You loved him, and you know that Aberforth wasn't his biggest fan. This is your way of defending him, even after he's dead."

"I didn't _love_ Dumbledore," Severus rolled his eyes, "he was my employer."

"He was a father figure for you."

"What are you a psychologist now?"

"I might be."

"Ophelia, the only one I'm protecting is you. I just don't want you to get hurt."

They were both silent for a while, soaking in what they'd each said.

"Well then maybe you should have been around when I was pregnant. Or when Yaxley nearly attacked me. Or when…it doesn't matter, Severus. It's not a battle you can win. There's no point fighting anymore."

Ophelia said this, but she made no move to comfort her boyfriend or make up with him. She just sat on her hospital bed, staring at her shoes.

They'd won the war, but things weren't back to the way they were. The question was: could they ever be?

* * *

Ophelia and Severus sat next to each other. Normally, in her frustration, Ophelia would have joined her friends at the Gryffindor table, but apparently tonight was a very special dinner.

"Settle down everyone," Minerva spoke up, silencing the staff and students, "Tonight, we are going to be joined by some very special guests."

Muttered excitement spread throughout the room.

"Many of you are aware that the Triwizard Tournament will indeed be taking place this year. So, please give a warm welcome to…"

 **A/N: Okay! The reason I ended the chapter there is because I'm going to be holding a big of a contest for a chance to feature your original characters in my story! I will be putting up the details soon! For now, please please please review and follow for more updates!**


	3. Psycho

" _ **Your lips feel warm to the touch**_

 _ **You can bring me back to life**_

 _ **On the outside you're ablaze and alive**_

 _ **But you're dead inside"**_

 _ **-**_ _ **"**_ _ **Dead Inside", Muse**_

 **Drones**

 **Chapter Three**

 **A/N: Guys I am so sorry! I know how late this is! It seems like I only ever write a chapter every six months, it's so bad! But you all know how busy life is! Thanks to the support of those of you who are still sticking by this crazy series! As usual I owe most of my inspiration and will to continue to the lovely Natalia or Nat King. I seriously love that girl! (So I kind of inspired the Headmistress character after her…don't tell her shhh). Anyway I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and are excited for what's to come. Remember I always love hearing from you guys- PMs, reviews, whatever you want!**

"Castelobruxo Academy and Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Minerva McGonagall finished announcing the two schools which would accompany Hogwarts in the Triwizard Tournament this year.

Ophelia's first instinct was to grab Severus' hand and clutch it tight, but then she remembered that they weren't on great terms at the moment. She lowered her hand to her lap and squeezed her napkin with desperation. She'd almost forgotten about the Tournament, in all this confusion and chaos of her personal life.

Unable to help herself, she looked over at her boyfriend's face. Severus was unreadable as usual which only frustrated Ophelia more.

The grand doors to the Great Hall opened up and a group of about twenty students came forward. Before Ophelia took note of the students, she was enchanted by the lovely young woman leading them.

She was presumably their headmistress, although she looked to be in her early to mid thirties. She had long, long hair, falling near her hips. They were dark curls, beautiful ringlets that Ophelia immediately envied. Resting on these curls was an emerald green witche's hat, and a golden pendant hung against her chest. She had a warm smile as she waved to McGonagall and little green sparks emitted from her fingertips.

Her students were sixth and seventh years, as was to be expected. They were a collection of handsome and eager-looking youths with dark hair and curious smiles. They wore bright green robes with gold trims which made the Hogwarts' uniforms look dreary.

"Headmistress McGonagall, it is a pleasure to meet you," The other headmistress greeted, embracing Minerva in a tight hug which seemed to surprise and delight the older woman.

She was introduced to Hogwarts as Natalia Florinda, the Headmistress of Castelobruxo Academy in Brazil. As anxious as Ophelia felt about this whole situation, she immediately approved of the woman. She had a certain level of grace, but mostly she seemed very friendly and optimistic, and so did all her students. It was something which Hogwarts could definitely benefit from, so soon after the war. Maybe this Tournament wouldn't be so bad after all…

The students seated themselves at various tables, and Natalia sat at McGonagall's side, as well as Severus'. He gave her a civil nod of recognition as she smiled and whispered a hello, but he did not, in turn, introduce himself. Ophelia knew it was immature of her, but she couldn't help and be satisfied that Severus was still grumpy, especially with a beautiful woman beside him.

The sound of footsteps drew Ophelia out of her jealous musings, and she turned her head to the doors once more. This time a man lead his troupe forward.

He was a tall man with severe features and sharp cheekbones. His hair was a mess of dark brown curls, and he had piercing green eyes. He was handsome in a cool, dangerous sort of way, Ophelia had to admit. But he didn't look like someone you'd want to anger, that was certain.

The way he walked seemed like a sort of military march, leading his students into war. The students wore majestic blue robes lined with bronze, and featuring different emblems for each of their houses (it didn't seem that Castelobruxo had houses). Unlike their Headmaster, the students of Ilvermorny School for Witchcraft and Wizardry from America were not so solemn. Most of them seemed a little shy or intimidated, but friendly nonetheless, the exception being a girl standing toward the front of the group, who marched with confidence.

The Headmaster gave a nod of his head, commanding his students to be seated. He made his way to the front and gave Minerva a firm handshake, introducing himself to the school as Headmaster Kenneth Hall.

As he sat down on Minerva's other side, next to Flitwick as well, Ophelia couldn't help but give him one last glance. There was something about him that seemed so familiar, but Ophelia couldn't quite place it. He gave her a curt nod as he caught her gaze. Ophelia turned away, hoping she wasn't blushing.

Minerva said a few more words, welcoming the students to Hogwarts, but Ophelia drowned her out. Suddenly she wasn't feeling so well; her heart was beginning to ache and she felt hot and flustered.

As soon as Minerva finished speaking, Ophelia lurched her seat forward and stood up. The room went quiet and all eyes fell on her. Suddenly everything went black.

* * *

"She's just waking up now."

"Thank Merlin."

"Give her some space!"

Ophelia wasn't sure who the other voices belonged to, but she'd recognize the fierceness of her boyfriend's concern, urging the others to give Ophelia space.

She strained her eyes, adjusting to the light. She was lying on one of the beds in the hospital wing, and she inched herself up against her pillow.

She was correct in guessing Severus' voice. He was right by her side, looking desperate and confused. Hermione and Ginny were a few feet back, and the other person was… _Kenneth Hall?!_ What was the Ilvermorny Headmaster doing here?

"What's wrong with her?" Severus demanded of the American man. As usual, it looked like Severus was _not_ making friends.

"I'm fine," Ophelia protested.

"Headmaster Hall was a healer before he became a Professor," Hermione explained, nervously wringing her hands, "he can help you, Ophelia."

Ophelia took a moment to realize the difficulty of her situation. She was usually the authority on healing at Hogwarts, but now here was an adversary. There was no lying to Severus around a medical professional, but still she persisted.

"I'm _fine_. It's just a lot of stress, and I haven't eaten all day-,"

"You didn't just _faint_ in the great hall because you didn't have breakfast! There must be something else wrong," Severus argued.

"Severus," Ophelia sighed, "could you get me a glass of water, please?"

Her boyfriend gave her a pained look, but walked off to do what she asked. Left alone with Hermione and Ginny, Ophelia assured her friends that she would be alright and would talk to them tomorrow. Ginny gave her a hug and dragged a reluctant Hermione along with her.

"Were you really a healer before?" Ophelia directed her comment at Kenneth. He had been standing back to give Ophelia and her friends space, but now perked his head up and approached his patient.

"I don't lie," he offered as a simple response.

"Fine, fine," Ophelia dismissed, "so you know what's wrong with me, then?"

Kenneth hesitated, taking a measure of Ophelia with his eyes. Something about his gaze produced goose pimples on Ophelia's skin.

"I didn't get a proper look. That man wouldn't let me touch you-,"

" _That man_ is my boyfriend, so he's just being cautious," Ophelia said, trying to hide how exhausted she was, "but you know…?"

"I have a pretty good idea what's wrong, yes. But it can be forgotten."

He was clever, Ophelia noted.

"For a price?" Ophelia guessed.

"No. We shall be seeing a lot of each other in the future; I believe it's best for me to help you. Besides, a lover's quarrel is not of my concern."

For an American, he sounded painfully English.

"Thank you."

When Severus returned with her water, Kenneth told him that Ophelia was suffering from nothing more than an overload of work and a hungry body. Though Severus' face was unreadable as usual, Ophelia sensed that he had his doubts.

He reached out to help her up, but Ophelia shook him off.

"You two better leave. I have to make preparations for all these new students."

Ophelia knew that she'd hurt Severus, but she couldn't help how she felt. He'd been right, lies were not good for their relationship. But no matter what happened to Ophelia, she felt like she was surrounded by them. Lying to Severus about Aberforth was one thing, but this…she glanced down at her shaking hands, this was something on a whole other level.

* * *

About a week later, Ophelia sat with Aberforth, telling him the story.

"And you wouldn't let him have a look at it?" Aberforth took a long sip of his beer, leaving froth on his moustache. Ophelia passed him a napkin with a weak smile.

"I didn't exactly see his credentials. He told me he doesn't lie, but I hardly know the man. I'm not exactly about to pull up my dress and have him have a look."

Aberforth was giving Ophelia that look again, which made her regret what she'd said and feel slightly uncomfortable.

It was well after closing time, and the Hog's Head was quiet except for the Ophelia and the old man, sharing a drink and swapping gripes.

"From what it sounds like, Ophelia…it could be spreading. A cursed wound? Well you know how that worked out for my brother."

Ophelia pictured Dumbledore's withered, blackened hands, folded at his chest. The funeral had had an open casket. Ophelia hadn't felt right attending for she hardly knew the man. Yet she'd gone, all the same, wearing her tight green dressing and wondering if anyone else knew that she was pregnant. That was so long ago.

Aberforth was right that Ophelia should be concerned. The wound she'd sustained from Gringotts back in May was severe. It hadn't healed like she thought it would, and she'd been keeping it a secret from everyone but Aberforth.

"You should go to St. Mungo's and get a specialist to look at it."

Ophelia thought about St. Mungo's and the internship everyone thought she should have applied for. She sighed, wishing she could clear her mind of all these worries and thoughts.

"I will. I promise I will. I just can't deal with it right now."

Ophelia poured herself another drink.

* * *

That morning, Ophelia made sure to sit at the Gryffindor table. She didn't want to look at Severus. This time it wasn't because of her anger towards him, but rather guilt. She hadn't come to their room last night. She'd spent the night at the Hog's Head Inn, and ambled up to the castle in the early hours. Of course, Severus didn't know this. He probably thought that she'd slept in the Hospital Wing in order to avoid him.

As Ophelia helped herself to some toast, she buttered it instead of covering it in blackberry jam. Her stomach was sinking with dread. She didn't know how to articulate how she felt at present. Her relationship with Severus was so…complicated. But why? Why did it need to be this way? The war was over and they were both safe- for the most part. Why couldn't things be like when they'd first embraced? That night when Severus had held her tight and they'd decided to give things a try seemed like a dream.

"Ophelia?"

"Hmm?"

"Neville's trying to introduce you to someone," Hermione said, pointing a threatening spoon at her friend.

"Sorry, sorry. Who am I meeting, Neville?"

Neville blushed and nodded at his seat partner. She was a small, slight girl, about seventeen. She had straight dark hair and fringe. Ophelia thought she might be Japanese, and she had lovely eyes. But other than that, there was nothing too particular about her. Except, perhaps, for her robes.

"Are you from Castelobruxo?" Ophelia inquired. The girl nodded.

"This is Amanda Tanaka," Neville said, "she doesn't speak much English."

Ophelia wondered why the girl had attached herself to Neville. Neville was usually quite shy. Perhaps the girl had seen how handsome Neville had become as of late. Luna certainly didn't notice it, as much as Neville pined for her. It would be good for him to move on.

She smiled and introduced herself to Amanda. She was just about to ask her some questions, when Minerva spoke up, catching the room's attention. Breakfast announcements weren't typical, so it must be something important.

"It is mandatory that everyone attend tonight's dinner in the Great Hall. We will be announcing the champions of the Triwizard Tournament."

"Let's hope for only three champions this time," Ginny whispered, and elicited a few giggles from her friends. Ophelia noticed that Hermione did not smile.

Lately Hermione was just as distant as Ophelia. Ophelia supposed the stress of school, the tournament, and being away from her boyfriend was taking its toll on her.

Ophelia shook off any deep thoughts she might have about Hermione. She had enough to worry about without bringing her friends into it.

No, Ophelia definitely needed to stop worrying and start taking action. If she wanted happiness, she'd have to take it.

* * *

Severus sat in his desk, lining up pieces of parchment. It was busy work. He was avoiding heading to dinner. He never thought he'd face the day where he enjoyed work, but feared sitting next to his girlfriend.

The very fact that he _had_ a girlfriend reminded him that these were different times. And he loved that he could be with Ophelia now. He loved teaching now that he didn't have so much to hide. Sure, first years still cowered at the sight of him (just as he liked it), but no one was genuinely afraid of him. There were doubts to his loyalty anymore. Even Minerva had given him a second chance and allowed him to keep his job. But things were not exactly how Severus thought they might be.

His relationship with Ophelia was so strained. As much as they wanted to be happy, there was fear, guilt, lies, and frustration still circling them like vultures. Severus couldn't help but wonder if Ophelia still secretly resented him for her pregnancy and the loss of their child. And did he possibly resent her back for leaving him and now for lying to him about Aberforth? Surely that was too petty for him to be angry about. And yet…

Severus looked down and realized that he was clenching his fists. He took a deep breath and shook it out. Was he really so insecure about his relationship that he was jealous of Ophelia's time spent with an old man? And then there was that Kenneth fellow, the new Headmaster. He hadn't liked their interactions either.

"Merlin," Severus sighed, "I need to get out."

Severus grabbed his scarf and cloak with the intention of going out for a walk. But when he walked past the Headmistress' office, he couldn't help but stop and think. The one person in this castle who could possibly help him was right behind those walls. Of course, Albus Dumbledore had been dead for over a year now, but that didn't mean he wasn't available for counsel.

Severus had scoffed at Ophelia's accusation that he'd seen Dumbledore as a father. Dumbledore had toyed with Severus' life for years. A father to Severus?! No, certainly not. Severus had had one too many abusive fathers, he didn't need another in his life. But Dumbledore had always been there, and if Severus played his cards right, he might just be there for him again.

Severus knew that Minerva was the kind of Headmistress who liked to be about the castle during the day, stepping in on classes every now and then. Now he had to remember what Minerva used for her passwords…

He felt a fool even whispering it, but when he said "catnip" the Phoenix Statue moved to reveal a staircase.

As he'd surmised, Minerva was absent.

"Oh look who it is," Phineas Nigellus glared down at him as he took his cloak off.

"Keep quiet or I'll-," Severus began, when he spotted Dumbledore's portrait and hurried over. He'd caught him at a good time: he was actually awake.

"Severus," Dumbledore greeted him with a cheery smile which made Severus scowl, "what can I do for you today? I presume Minerva did not ask you here."

Severus cleared his throat.

"Erm. No, she didn't. I came to see you actually."

Admitting this was agonizing. Severus wasn't the type to ask for help.

"It's just that I…Oh Merlin," Severus had no idea what to say. Was he really coming to Dumbledore for advice about a girl? He felt like he was fourteen and crushing on Lily again.

"You're troubled. Your return to every day life isn't what you'd thought it would be?" Dumbledore guessed in his ever-lasting wisdom.

"Yes. I mean, I never thought I'd make it through all this alive. I didn't plan this far. I didn't think I'd still be working here, or that I'd have someone…someone like Ophelia. And now that I _do_ have this life, I don't know what to do with it. I'm still the same person I was before…"

"Well we both know that's not true, Severus. You've changed more than words can express. But in your change you lost your patience. What happened to the man who waited for years to reveal who he really was? If you can pretend to be a death eater for sixteen years, you can wait for things to work out between you and Ophelia. It takes time and hard work. It won't be easy, but if you fight for her the way you fought all these years to redeem yourself, then you can make it."

Severus took a deep breath.

"Thank you, sir." He felt embarrassed as ever, and yet Dumbledore's words had calmed him.

"And Severus?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't worry about Aberforth. There is more at work there than you know. But you have nothing to worry about."

* * *

This time, Ophelia sat next to Severus. She gave him a pathetic smile, and helped herself to some salad. She didn't feel angry or guilty at this time, but she felt suddenly very shy. It was as if she was fourteen and crushing on George Weasley again.

"Attention!" Minerva called out, and Ophelia dropped her fork, thankful for a diversion. She was suddenly amiss as to what to say to her boyfriend.

"I'll be calling the names from the Goblet of Fire," Minerva made her way down to the middle of the Hall, accompanied by Natalia and Kenneth.

First, Natalia reached into the Goblet and pulled a parchment. Carefully she unraveled and cleared her throat.

"From lvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Diana Chase!" Natalia announced, grinning as the girl from the opposing school stood up.

It was the girl Ophelia had noticed the day that she'd arrived, marching confidently. She was absolutely gorgeous for a girl of her age, with black hair and dark green eyes. They were sharp like her headmaster's. She seemed to have no lack of self confidence as she smirked and her peers cheered her on.

Next Minerva picked a name.

"From Castelobruxo Academy, the champion will be…Amanda Tanaka!"

The small Japanese girl who'd befriended Neville stood up at the Gryffindor table. She didn't receive as much applause, but there was still a bright shine to her eyes that surprised Ophelia. It seemed that there was more than meets the eye to Amanda.

Finally, Kenneth stepped forward to pick the Hogwarts champion.

It was then that Severus slipped his hand into Ophelia's and held it tight. In that moment, they didn't need the words that they were struggling to find.

"The Hogwarts champion will be…Hermione Granger!"

 **A/N: What a cliffhanger! Haha! I love tricking you guys! Alright, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I have so much more in store for you guys, you don't even know.**

 **Shout out to Nat King/Natalie for not only being the inspiration for my character Natalia, but also for letting me use her character Amanda. I have lots of fun stuff in store for her.**

 **And thanks to Fowlgirl19 for letting me use her character Diana. I also am excited to work with her.**

 **Please please please review and let me know what you think! Love you guys!**


	4. Another important Author's Note sorry!

Okay guys, I know the last thing you want from me is another stupid author's note, but this one will be short and snappy, I promise!

Okay so I have one month off before I'm back at school, and I plan to make the most of it! I'm going to be editing/rewriting all of the series before I post it on AO3 as one compiled story. These edits will be fairly significant. One of the biggest things I'm changing is Ophelia's age. Originally, she was 17 when she first kisses Snape. In this story she's 18. I still feel a little iffy on it so I'm going to make her 20 at the beginning of the story. This means that she will be 21 when she and Snape properly get together. 22 when she loses her baby (aka her current age in "Drones"). This won't really change much, I just wanted to inform you all in case it got confusing. Ophelia is an old soul, but I feel more comfortable with her at these ages. I know that might make it a little weird for her to befriend a group of 16 year olds but remember she is also a bit of a mentor to them, and she will make friends with people closer to her own age too (and some characters much older lol). Anyway, so she graduated with Percy Weasley, not Fred and George. So when our story starts, she's been her mother's apprentice for some time.

Anyway, I'm going to be rewriting a lot of the chapters. I'll mostly be adding to them to make them longer and have more depth, because I think things with Snape as well as the trio develop a little too quickly, I also want to develop Ophelia a little more because she's a bit whiny in the earlier chapters. So yeah I definitely encourage you to go back and reread after I've done all the edits (I'll let you know when they're all updated) but at the same time you don't _have_ to reread them.

Once all the updates are done, I will post a brand new chapter. And I promise the worth is wait it because I have some awesome things planned!

In the meantime, please feel free to check out/follow my new blog I made for my fanfictions. The address is antmuzakwrites . tumblr . com (no spaces duh). I will be posting tons of cool stuff on there including updates, bonus content, fan art, contests, etc. You can also request/commission stuff from me.

Okay that's all. I'm going to write like the wind!

-Madeline/Antmuzak


End file.
